<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沙漠狂想曲 by Leaaasher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313450">沙漠狂想曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaaasher/pseuds/Leaaasher'>Leaaasher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, To Be Continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaaasher/pseuds/Leaaasher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigen and Fujiko got their souls exchanged by accident。<br/>次元和不二子意外灵魂互换了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke &amp; Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 洗澡问题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>鲁邦三世回到家，发现次元大介和峰不二子的灵魂互换了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer Rhapsody</p><p>阿布扎比1⃣️，3月初</p><p>鲁邦三世哼着小曲儿回到家，夕阳照在他新买的水烟锅上。中东的气候在这个月份意外的宜人，他推开门，门被里面什么东西卡住了。他使劲儿一推，不是很意外的看见了屋子里一片狼藉，以及次元和不二子正在用枪指着对方。<br/>
“晚上好！米娜桑～“鲁邦愉快地说，他的心情目前没有因为这种常见变故差多少。他从开了一半的门缝中挤进房间，用左脚把门带上，右脚尖顶住倒在门口的衣架，踢了一下把衣架扶正。<br/>
”我错过了什么重要内容吗？”鲁邦翩翩走到站在沙发背上的不二子身后，伸出右手想要搂过她的肩膀，左手顺便向她的胸前探过去，“站这么高容易….啊！“<br/>
不二子反手用胳膊肘敲在鲁邦脸上，力道足以让鼻梁骨折断，在鲁邦反应过来之前，她转身一脚踢了过来。<br/>
”不二子酱！“ 鲁邦委屈地闪开，一边抓住不二子的手腕，不二子挣扎着，两个人转了个圈。 然而不二子的眼中带着鲁邦从未见到过的，野兽一般地愤怒，她一头磕向鲁邦，这下他的鼻子彻底断了。<br/>
鲁邦向后倒在沙发上，惯性又把他甩到沙发后的茶几上，次元从后面扶住了他，帮他从地上站了起来，鲁邦狼狈地捂着流血的鼻子。“不二子酱，太冷漠了吧，都一个月没见了。你跟次元酱的矛盾这一个月都没解决吗？“<br/>
”很显然，“不二子用一种很低沉的声音吼到，完全不是她平时魅力十足的嗓音，”老子就不该和这个该死的女人一起干活儿，而且现在的状况…”<br/>
“现在的状况又不是我造成的！“次元在鲁邦身后尖着嗓子吼了回去，他站的姿势十分奇怪，膝盖间靠在一起，双手向外半握拳放在身侧，”要不是你碰了那个该死的石头！“<br/>
”是你非要得手之后去抢那个破玩意儿！“不二子单手握着枪，仍然指着次元，边说边大步走上前，次元扒着鲁邦的肩膀，躲在他身后，“那现在我有什么办法？”<br/>
“等～一下” 鲁邦闪身出来，站在两人中间，展开双臂把他们隔开，“不二子，次元，你们怎么了？怎么奇奇怪怪的？“</p><p>”第一，离我远点。“不二子继续凶狠地说，”第二，啊“她把拿枪的手放下去，另一只手捂住额头。<br/>
“鲁邦～” 次元用一种鲁邦从来没听过的，娇憨地声音喊他，“其实呢，呃，现在情况有一点点复杂” 。<br/>
鲁邦怀疑地看了看次元，这个次元没有罗圈腿，没有驼背，没有伸脖子，他把重心放在左腿上，右腿曲膝靠在左腿上，一只手插着腰，一只手放在胸口。而且，他的帽子很规矩地呆在头上，露出眼睛。<br/>
鲁邦右转头看了看不二子，不二子看起来整个人都很垮，垮着肩膀，甚至驼着背。她的头发乱七八糟，眼神十分凶狠。</p><p>”次，次元？“鲁邦试探地向着‘不二子’问，‘不二子’从鼻腔里发出‘哼’的一声，表示同意。<br/>
“难不成？不二子酱？” 鲁邦瞪大了眼睛，望向’次元‘，’次元‘ 向他十分不好意思地眨了眨右眼，双手做出抱歉的手势。“是我啦！”</p><p>“等等？什么？！” 鲁邦向后跳了起来，“什么鬼？谁能解释一下？“<br/>
次元一屁股坐在沙发上，双脚翘起放在翻倒的茶几边上，接着他发现不二子的腿比自己的短一点，于是又用脚把茶几朝自己勾了一下。如果是次元本人做这一系列动作完全不会有任何问题，但是他用不二子的腿和腰身在沙发上来回扭动，鲁邦看地有些心痒痒，但随机被充满杀意地声音打断了，“如果我能解释清楚，老子就不会沦落到现在这个境地。”<br/>
“现在这个境地？” 不二子一脚踩翻在茶几上，把次元刚刚摆正的茶几重新弄翻了，“你现在在绝世好女人！世界第一性感大美女峰不二子的身体里！这是多少人梦寐以求的身体！你有什么不满意的？” 他的每个动作都十分妩媚，但是用次元的身体做出来十分诡异。<br/>
“我对你哪里都不满意！你这个疯女人！” 次元狠狠踩着茶几，接着他发现，不二子的腿和力量都太小了，完全不及自己的身体。而用着次元的腿都不二子稳稳地让茶几维持翻倒在地上，不然次元把茶几翻过来。<br/>
“我还没抱怨你呢！我为什么要用你的身体！你上次洗澡是什么时候！你还有蛀牙！你的牙都要蛀空了！你还不剃体毛！”<br/>
“这叫男人味！”<br/>
“这叫邋遢！”<br/>
“停停停！” 鲁邦不得不再次站在两人中间把他们拉开。“所以说，次元和不二子酱的灵魂，呃现在在对方的身体里。那么谁能给我解释一下这是怎么发生的？以及？这是暂时性的？还是我们需要做点什么….”<br/>
“我们当然需要做点什么！我他妈根本不知道为什么会这样！我一醒来就在这个身体里了！” 次元持续怒吼，鲁邦从来没在不二子脸上见过这么愤怒而凶狠的表情，即使在不二子真的要杀人的时候也不会。<br/>
“我现在就需要做点什么！” 不二子突然站起来向走廊大步走去，“我要洗澡！”<br/>
“不行！” 次元和鲁邦异口同声地叫住他。不二子停在半路，回头狐疑地看着他们，“怎么了？”<br/>
“你要对我的身体做什么！！！” 次元几乎破音了，这是他今天最接近原本不二子声线的一次，他从沙发上蹦了起来，朝着不二子尖叫。<br/>
“啊呀，不过是，” 不二子露出了阴谋地笑容，这种笑容在次元脸上显得非常恐怖，”从头到脚，好好洗一洗，用我的高级精油保养一下，剃一剃毛，修一下头发胡子….”<br/>
“你不许动我的胡子你这个死变态！“次元直接扑了上去想掐不二子的脖子，鲁邦拦腰把他拦了下来，然而不二子的身体比次元的轻多了，是以鲁邦直接把他抱了起来，次元从鲁邦的肩膀上探出手继续想要攻击不二子，而不二子轻松地抓住了他的手腕，或者说不二子用次元的身体，十分轻松地将不二子纤细的手腕抓了起来。<br/>
”你害羞什么呀？算下来也是你自己的手在碰你自己的身体，不是吗“ 不二子调戏地看着次元，”再说了，咱们不是都一起泡过温泉的吗？我们都认识多久了？我还不知道你的身体什么样？“ 这个声音在鲁邦听起来就像是次元对着街上的女人耍流氓，不过话说回来，次元几乎不会…<br/>
“鲁邦你放开！我要杀了她！“次元拼命地挣扎，然而不二子的身体力气实在是不足以支撑他现在的怒气。<br/>
”呦呦呦！” 不二子向次元走了两步，展开双臂，”来嘛来嘛，朝你自己的身体上开两个洞啦！然后下半辈子你就继续做我喽！哎呀呀总感觉吃亏了呢！毕竟次元你一下子拥有了这么好的身体！“<br/>
”谁稀罕你的身体！次元一巴掌按在鲁邦脸上，挣脱开他的束缚，“话说回来，你不想吃亏，好啊，我刚刚跟你打了这么久，我也要洗澡。”<br/>
“不行！”这回轮到不二子着急了<br/>
“不行？不是你说我们都一起跑过温泉你不在乎吗？”次元讽刺地说。<br/>
“不行！因为你根本就不会照顾我的身体！我辛辛苦苦保养了这么多年的身体！你这个邋遢男人会把我的头发洗坏的！”<br/>
“那不如…”鲁邦适时地插入他们的谈话，他现在太阳穴地血管被吵得突突跳，“我来帮你们洗？”<br/>
次元和不二子停下来看着鲁邦，世界突然安静了。<br/>
“不二子你告诉我要怎么保养你的头发，还有做精油spa，我来给你的身体做。呐，至于次元吗，咱们都….”<br/>
鲁邦的左眼和右脸同时接收到了暴击，不二子和次元丝毫没有任何怜悯地把他晾在了一边，接着继续吵了起来。鲁邦在地下坐了整整五分钟，思考着自己为什么会被牵连到凄惨至此，接着在他们第二次枪战之前强行拦了下来，强迫他们达成了一致：次元勉强同意进行不二子（精简过后）的洗澡护肤流程，但是需要不二子写笔记，他自己永远不可能记住；不二子同意必须保留次元现在胡子的造型。<br/>
”这是绝对底线“次元强调。</p><p>鲁邦叹了一口气，决定打电话给五右卫门求助。<br/>
“我个人觉得，你们可能都能接受这个选项。”鲁邦挂了电话，“五右卫门能有什么坏心思呢。”</p><p>没有什么坏心思的五右卫门珊珊来迟，为了心思纯正的大师的身心健康，鲁邦现在门口迎接他时快速地说明了情况：不二子和次元灵魂互换了，现在两位难伺候的都要洗澡。<br/>
五右卫门大师波澜不惊的脸上闪现出一丝异样的光，他挑起一遍眉毛审视着次元和不二子，在从站姿到气质上全部确认之后，他迅速接受了这个现实。</p><p>“你们谁要先洗澡？”五右卫门问。<br/>
“女士优先。”次元说，然而五右卫门有点迷惑地看着他。<br/>
“现在谁是女士？”五右卫门非常诚实地问。<br/>
次元和不二子盯着对方。<br/>
“不二子洗澡时间太长了，家里是储水式热水器，她会把水都用光。”次元说，所以我先洗。<br/>
“但是！” 不二子尖锐地指出，“ 现在你在借用我地身体，你有义务照顾好她！所以在你洗澡的时候依然要重复我洗澡的步骤，从头发开始，洗头发，按摩头皮，养护头发。”<br/>
“不二子酱，你之前用我们这边洗澡的时候也没这么麻烦啊？”鲁邦好死不死地凑上前问，不二子翻了他一个白眼，鲁邦愣住了，次元从来不会对他翻白眼，众所周知，神枪手是没有眼睛的。<br/>
“我只是在你这淋浴，一般来说我会回家自己再仔细洗一遍的！“不二子认真地说。<br/>
”但是你没有理由给我也洗这么长时间的澡。“次元说，”五右卫门，不需要你动手，你只有两个任务：1确保不二子不能动我的胡子， 20分钟必须把她拖出来。”<br/>
“好吧好吧，快也符合次元你的风格嘛。”不二子大步走向浴室，一路走一路娴熟的把帽子和领带扯下来向后扔去，其中帽子稳稳地落在了次元脸上。“毕竟您可是世界上最”快“的枪手呢。”<br/>
五右卫门接过次元的换洗衣服和浴巾跟了进去，在进浴室之前他回头带着询问的眼光看着次元，次元伸出两只手指晃了晃。<br/>
”二十分钟，我掐表。“<br/>
次元这种要杀人的表情即使在不二子的脸上也非常恐怖，五右卫门冲进浴室。</p><p> </p><p>”好了好了次元酱，消消气。”鲁邦小心翼翼地把次元按回沙发上，讨好的递了烟过来，次元接过恶狠狠地抽了一大口，烟瞬间燃掉了一半。<br/>
鲁邦从屋子的狼藉里翻出医药箱，来照顾一下自己可怜的鼻子，感谢他自己惊人的恢复能力，现在鼻子已经不流血了，希望明天骨头能长上。<br/>
次元阴沉着脸色瘫坐在沙发上抽烟。客厅没开窗户，很快就充满了烟雾，鲁邦坐在一边的单人小沙发上偷偷地观察着次元。他依然下意识地用自己的方式坐着，把腿翘地老高，驼背缩脖子。整个人懒洋洋地和沙发融为一体，全身能不使劲儿就不使一点劲儿。他现在脸色很阴沉，嘴巴绷地紧紧的，眼神凶恶。不二子通常不会做出如此硬派的表情，但是这种严肃的表情配上不二子精巧的嘴和鼻子，以及圆圆的眼睛就，显得，非常…….<br/>
“你在看啥？“次元察觉到鲁邦的痴汉样，下意识地回头找是不是有美女，随机他反应过来美女竟是自己。<br/>
”很可爱哎….” 鲁邦不小心说了出来。<br/>
“滚你娘的！” 次元远离鲁邦挪动了一大段距离<br/>
“骂人也很可爱呢，不二子酱的声音听起来特别带劲儿。”<br/>
“不二子这么多年怎么还没打死你？“你知道你现在的表情有多像过返祖的猴吗？“次元干脆站起来了，绕到沙发后面，”天呐，我以前怎么没发现。”<br/>
“你老是戴着帽子，挡住视线了。”鲁邦继续不要脸，“但现在你用不二子的大眼睛看的比较清楚。”<br/>
次元刚想回复，他的闹钟响了，他立刻冲到浴室门口砸门。<br/>
“二十分钟到了！”<br/>
“再等五分钟！”<br/>
“不等！我数三声….”<br/>
“我在刷牙！“不二子用次元的声音模糊不清地吼着，接着次元还听见了电动牙刷的震动声。<br/>
“你要刷五分钟的牙吗！”次元开始拉洗手间的门锁。<br/>
“你的牙的话，十分钟。”不二子理直气壮地喊，“我还要用冲牙器。”<br/>
次元搬门锁的手突然停了下来，他愣了足足有一分钟，“不对啊，我没有冲牙器，我甚至不用电动牙刷。”<br/>
洗手间里刷牙的声音也停了下来，接着不二子用次元地声音绝望地嘶吼：”不！不！不！我用的是自己的牙刷！啊！“<br/>
次元后退一步站在走廊，他在思考关于牙的问题，鲁邦跟了上来，拍了拍他现在所在的不二子的肩膀。<br/>
“反正你也不愿意见牙医，”鲁邦帮他说了出来，“算是免费的牙齿护理，倒也不亏。”<br/>
又过了整整十五分钟，不二子一把推开了浴室，湿淋淋地出来了。次元有点尴尬的发现他需要抬头看自己，因为不二子的身体要比自己矮一些。不二子按照自己的习惯把头发用毛巾包了起来，但是次元的刘海毛蓬蓬的，刚洗完之后像落水的长毛狗一样耷拉在脸上。不二子身后是同样湿淋淋的五右卫门，他脸上有个巨大的巴掌印。<br/>
不二子咚咚咚地走上楼，砰地一声把门关上了。<br/>
“你怎么她了？” 次元盯着五右卫门的巴掌印儿问，他有一丝丝羞愧地意识到，因为不二子在用自己的手，所以那一巴掌不管是力道还是大小都比平时大了不少，不过…<br/>
“五右卫门，原来你是这样的人吗？“鲁邦不可思议地问，”那可是次元的身体哎….”<br/>
“在下对次元的身体没有任何非分之想，” 五右卫门，“但是不二子的灵魂非常有感染力。”<br/>
“她怎么你了？”次元追问。<br/>
”不二子只是在做自己，“五右卫门诚实地回答。<br/>
“然后呢”<br/>
“然后在下告诉她，她用次元的身体这样扭捏看起来非常恶心。”<br/>
鲁邦和次元对视了一下，叹了口气。<br/>
“五右卫门，诚实是一种好的品质，但过分诚实并不是。“鲁邦话音刚落，楼上的门又打开了，不二子叮叮咚咚地冲了下来，抱着一堆东西，然后径直塞给了五右卫门，接着她又拿出一张写在防水的纸上的清单，冲进浴室里钉在了墙上。<br/>
次元觉得自己要被拖进某种洗一个小时澡的陷阱里了，但是他一低头看见不二子保养得当的手，又有些心虚，毕竟自己在借用别人的身体。<br/>
等到不二子唠唠叨叨交代完五右卫门和次元，大多是时候是在交待五右卫门怎么给头发做保养，怎么用精油（鲁邦在旁边绕有兴致地听，但是次元看见他猥琐的表情决定坚决不让他进浴室）<br/>
并且让他们再次踏进浴室的时候，水已经重新烧热了，次元开始，哎不二子的靴子怎么是绑带子的？<br/>
次元坐在洗手台上，开始试图从最上面一个扣解开，等他解开了左脚最后一个扣子，并且试图把脚从靴子里往出拔的时候，他发现脚还是卡在靴子里。次元抬头看向五右卫门。<br/>
“侧面有拉链。”五右卫门说。<br/>
“你他妈怎么不早说！”<br/>
次元终于甩掉了不二子的长筒靴，接着他发现不二子的衣服是连体的。<br/>
“所以她平时怎么上厕所？”次元一边从衣服里挣脱出来，一边骂骂咧咧地抱怨，等到他终于从连体衣服里钻出来的时候，五右卫门的脸肉眼可见的变红了。<br/>
次元从连体衣腿上的绑带里拿出不二子的勃朗宁1906，利索地装弹上膛。<br/>
“虽然我现在没有在用自己的身体，”次元边说边站进浴缸里，”但是猜猜我开枪的速度有没有变慢。“<br/>
小五的脸色瞬间由红变绿。</p><p>鲁邦费劲儿的扫出一片空地，找到充电器给自己的电脑充上电。不二子看见了鲁邦新卖的水烟锅，兴致勃勃地架了起来。<br/>
”不二子酱，这就是你们所有的资料了吗？“ 鲁邦把电脑放在腿窝里，一边摊开了不二子带回来的书和地图。”就这么多了，“不二子比对着鲁邦买回来的烟叶，”有关把交换灵魂的那个石头，还有他们部落的资料都在哪了，说实话，要是我能知道到底是怎么回事儿的话，也不会沦落到现在的境地。“<br/>
鲁邦看着厚厚的书和资料，太阳穴突突地跳。<br/>
”话说，我们要不要找一找专业人士咨询一下？魔法师占卜师什么的？“<br/>
”当然要啊，“不二子点燃了水烟锅，”你总认识几个靠谱的吧。“说着她想解锁自己的手机，试了好几次指纹不匹配后突然意识到自己在干什么，不二子生气地把手机丢在一边。”不过我的当务之急是，把指纹和面孔解锁的东西重新设置一遍，烦死了。“<br/>
”那之后次元酱就可以用你的手机了哦。“<br/>
”之后的事情之后再说，啊对了！”不二子突然站起来，“我这几天得跟你们住在一块儿了！我要把我的东西搬过来！幸好我家是密码锁。”说着她匆匆忙忙翻出了自己的车钥匙，跑了出去。</p><p>鲁邦靠在沙发上，强迫自己开始看这些关于魔法啦，传说中的部落啦，总之是由不二子和次元惹出的麻烦但是需要自己解决的破事情引发的资料。所幸鲁邦学习的能力极强，看书的效率也很高，在他浏览完尤利达文明2⃣️兴起到消失的进程之后，<br/>
次元和五右卫门从浴室里出来了。次元拖沓着步子上了楼，仿佛他刚刚不是洗澡出来，而是被烤了。<br/>
五右卫门坐在鲁邦的对面，手里拿着斩铁剑，鲁邦不得不抬头看着他。<br/>
“我要求现在先把这一部分工资结一下。”五右卫门面无表情地说。<br/>
“啊哈，我确实有说过这次洗澡是有偿劳动，不过五右卫门酱打算怎么算钱？按小时？按人头？”<br/>
“楼下宠物店大型长毛动物洗澡是150美元一次，我要翻双倍不过分吧？”</p><p>1⃣️：阿布扎比，阿拉伯联合酋长国的首都，位于阿拉伯半岛，地处热带，沙漠性气候。3-4月份是阿布扎比气候比较适宜的季节。阿联酋最出名的城市是迪拜，阿布扎比距离迪拜大约2小时公交车车程。鲁邦在新世纪应该还没有去过中东地区，而阿布扎比是一个十分现代化，国际人口占大多数的城市，所以在这里把故事开始选在这个地方，因为之后的故事打算进沙漠。<br/>
2⃣️这个文明是我编造出来的，原型大概是古埃及，玛雅人和两河流域文明的混合体，让次元和不二子灵魂互换的魔法来源。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 在购物中心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>鲁邦一行试图寻找解决灵魂互换的方法</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿布扎比   第二天</p><p>鲁邦把车从车库里开出来停在路边，五右卫门坐在后排。街上来来往往的人并不少，穿着白袍的阿拉伯男人和黑袍的阿拉伯女人在春季的热风里行色匆匆。<br/>“在下还是不明白，”五右卫门睁开一只眼睛问，“为什么非要带着在下一起。”<br/>“说了是为了防止意外，” 鲁邦把车停在路边，按下临时停车灯，“意外啦意外，谁知道会出什么意外。意外之所以叫意外呢，就是因为你意料不到它什么时候会来，对吧。”<br/>“你又在说正确的废话，鲁邦。“五右卫门的语言和他的武器一样锐利，”你很紧张吗？“<br/>”我没有。“<br/>”在下也很紧张。“<br/>”什么？“<br/>”因为意外就是你意料不到它什么时候回来，“五右卫门睁开了另一只眼睛，次元下楼后径直拉开了后排的车门，他穿着一套白色的女士西服1⃣️，配着及膝的包臀裙以及不二子最低的高跟鞋。当然了，他带着一顶巨大的女士帽子把眼睛遮住。如果是次元本人的话你是几乎见不到他穿浅色系衣服的，但是现在鉴于他在不二子的身体中。<br/>“早上好次元，你居然穿的是裙子。”<br/>“不二子的裤装都是连体服，”次元恨恨的说，“这是她出去假装正经人时候的那种套装。”<br/>“什么叫假装正经人，”不二子跟着从楼里走了出来。如果这是真的次元的话，五右卫门一定会认为他要去米兰时装周潜伏2⃣️了。不二子版的次元穿着浅绿色的衬衫，配着高级的丝绸裤子和时髦的尖头男士皮鞋，甚至还带了一副墨镜。她拉开车门坐在副驾驶座，“这是我的工作服好吗，工作穿的衣服。”<br/>次元不屑地嘁了一声，在后排坐定。他现在相对较小的身材十分有利于他把双腿翘在前座的后背上。但是当他试图抬腿的时候，紧身裙阻碍了他的动作。<br/>“你就没有宽松一点的衣服吗？” 次元不得不把腿放下来，开始试图寻找可以伸展开身体的角度。<br/>“我有长连衣裙哎！” 不二子对着车的后视镜整理头发，”你没找见吗？“<br/>“那条领子太低了。“次元终于找到了一个比较舒服的姿势坐着。<br/>“次元你又不是没穿过低胸的衣服。”鲁邦在前排插嘴。<br/>“闭嘴。”<br/>“啊？什么时候？”不二子问。<br/>“护士装哦。”鲁邦补充了一句3⃣️<br/>“关你屁事儿啊不二子。”<br/>“哎对啊，你们几个自己不是有乔装用的女装吗？干嘛非要穿我的衣服。”不二子找到了盲点，她从前座转过身来。<br/>“老子比你高十厘米4⃣️，我自己的衣服太大了。” 次元把高跟鞋踩在不二子椅子的后背上，踢了她一下。<br/>“鲁邦，我们现在要去哪。”五右卫门强行而生硬地终止了上一段对话。<br/>“啊哈，”鲁邦高兴，自己终于又能释放说话的欲望了，“我们今天要去的地方可能有点多，不过我规划了一条完美的路线，在拜访三位魔法师之间，我们可以去新开的那一家购物中心来一顿地道的叙利亚餐，还有中式奶茶，接着….”</p><p>接着的大半天，鲁邦都在没有机会如此完整地发表长篇演讲了。首先，魔法师，占卜师，或者任何他能找到的力量，都比任何人更擅长，絮絮叨叨没什么实质性内容听起来非常押韵且总是最后会落在报酬这一点上的长篇大论。其次，也许鲁邦早就在潜意识里已料到这一点了，但是整整四位魔法师都给了相同的建议，或者说，他们给出的解决灵魂互换的方法，在核心技术上惊人的一致。这一点使得鲁邦和五右卫门一直饿着肚子到接近傍晚才有机会吃一点东西，而且并不在鲁邦计划好的新购物中心，或者优秀的叙利亚餐馆，而是在老市中心，老购物中心的，KFC。这里的停车场满满当当的，而且走的到处都是穿着白色长袍的阿拉伯男人，以及非常多的，带着许多孩子的黑袍罩女人，带着四五个孩子。当然也有不少年轻的大学生和留学生，以及相当多的外籍打工人士来这里的便宜超市采购。老购物中心的外墙在装修，整个儿入口处都被脚手架围了起来。几个工人在给顶楼的墙刷油漆。</p><p>不二子在吃晚饭后立刻消失了，她要为自己在成为男人期间仍然保持时尚和体面进行大型购物。五右卫门去了楼下的超市，他的亚洲胃需要和味道方便面的抚慰。次元瘫坐在椅子上吃酸奶冰激淋，全新的牙给了他多加奥利奥碎的特权。鲁邦坐在次元旁边，盯着他吃冰激凌。<br/>”干嘛？“ 次元发现鲁邦在看他。<br/>”次元酱啊。”<br/>”闭嘴。“<br/>“我还没说话呢！” 鲁邦抗议到。<br/>“老子不会用这个身体和不二子上床的。”次元干脆利落地回绝。<br/>“次元酱！”鲁邦哀求到，“这也不是我的提议啊？再说能和不二子酱享受床笫之乐….”<br/>“你是有ntr情节吗鲁邦？” 次元把吃酸奶的小勺子恶狠狠地插在冰激凌上，“我发现你这两天越来越变态了。”<br/>“次元酱，那是和你自己的身体上床哎！” 鲁邦坚持到，“你就这么厌恶你自己的身体吗？”<br/>“这太变态了！”次元的吼叫了起来，周围的人都在看着他们。几个穿着黑色袍罩的女人隔着面纱向他们投来鄙视的目光。鲁邦和次元不好意思地做了个道歉的手势，接着次元把声音压到最低，” 让我在不二子的身体里和我自己上床，不，我不能接受！而且！“ 次元的声音突然有提高了，”而且还要在什么奇怪的魔法阵里面直播？这是正经魔法师能干出来的事儿？“<br/>次元激动地吼叫再次引来了一众目光，鲁邦尴尬地把次元按回座位上，然后去结账，把次元拉走。次元绕过鲁邦伸出来试图揽过他肩膀的手，朝购物中心的角落走去。<br/>“出口在另一边！次元！”<br/>“我要去厕所！” 次元头也不回地往里冲。<br/>“女厕所也在另一边！”</p><p>五右卫门推着购物车在负一层的超市里，他带着审视的目光掠过新鲜的蔬菜，接着在熟食区的寿司前稍作停留。经过进口食品区时挑了两盒罐头装的纳豆，最后在方便面的地方停了下来。<br/>五右卫门在脑子里盘算自己的食物库存，冰箱里的食材和今天买的寿司似乎还能再支撑一个星期左右（虽然这种超市里的寿司很可能非常不怎么样），但是好不容易看见了卖和味道方便面的超市，直接无视走过去似乎太不道德了。<br/>五右卫门拿起海鲜味的和味道，包装纸上鲜明的印着最近的和味道抽奖广告，三等奖能再来一盒呢。<br/>五右卫门把和味道在手上掂了掂，看了一眼标签上的价格。呵！阿布扎比的进口关税可真不低，随即他把和味道放回了货架上。<br/>一只画着海娜纹身的手5⃣️的手接过了五右卫门刚放下的和味道，小五欠身让开货架，方便来人继续购物，但是那只手把和味道放到了小五的购物车里。<br/>“不好意思，这是在下的购物车，您放错了。”五右卫门拿出那杯和味道，一抬头，看见了一个年轻的女人，带着紫色的墨镜，穿着牛仔裤和T恤，她的背包上有大学球队的logo，看上去是个留学生。<br/>“Excuse me，” 五右卫门用英语重复到，但是墨镜女孩打断了他的话。<br/>“日本人吗？” 墨镜女孩说，“你那么想吃这个，干嘛不拿上呢？”她用日语回答五右卫门，但是声音听起来有一点沙哑老气，并不符合她年轻的外形。<br/>“在下还要别的和食可以吃，”五右卫门感觉自己的脸颊和耳朵尖都有点烫，该死，他肯定又脸红了。<br/>“但是方便面可以等哦，” 墨镜女孩按住五右卫门手里的杯面，放回五右卫门的购物车里。“再说了，你也不知道什么时候你就会需要这个呢，说不定会很有用哦。“<br/>这可能是一个陷阱，五右卫门强迫自己想，”也许她接下来就会推销什么产品，利用她的年轻貌美，骗走在下的钱，一直以来都是这样的。这么想着，五右卫门还是把和味道拿了出来，“我还是….”<br/>墨镜女孩不见了，五右卫门环顾四周，再也没看见她。他看了看手里的和味道，神使鬼差地把它放进了购物车里。</p><p>不二子在顶楼的裁缝店里，细心的阿拉伯裁缝正在为他量肩膀的尺寸。她头天晚上看见次元满满一衣柜相同的衣服时差点昏了过去，虽然她早就知道次元的习性，但是她不能忍受自己在接下来的日子都穿一样的破衣服。在完成了一票购物之后，她决定也像鲁邦一样为自己做几套定制西服。裁缝的动作十分熟练迅速，并且专业地避免了任何多余的身体接触。难不成中东的男人都这么克己复礼？<br/>不二子对此有一丢丢的不高兴，几天而已，自己的魅力就已经下降到这个地步了。这么想着，不二子不自觉的扭动了一下，希望至少能让克制的裁缝先生出手按住自己，这样她才能有机会争取一点折扣，甚至逃单，胸器是全世界通用的武器，而男人…<br/>“先生，麻烦您稍微坚持一下不要动。“裁缝礼貌地说，”如果我不小心弄疼了您，请直接告诉我。”<br/>”哎呀，”不二子一开口听见了次元的男低音，她硬生生把后半句憋了回去。<br/>”怎么了。“<br/>“没事儿。“不二子说，”什么事儿都没有，您继续。”<br/>裁缝先生继续他的测量，不二子听见自己的声音在脑子里骂了一千句脏话。哦不，接着她绝望地想到，我是被次元化了吗？<br/>裁缝完成了他的量裁工作，接着拿出目录来邀请不二子挑选样式。店内的灯光比较昏暗，不二子摘下墨镜，仔细看着。说实话，作为情场老手和多位多金大佬的秘书/情人，峰不二子小姐对于男士西装并不陌生，她甚至跟鲁邦一起挑过衣服。不过次元大介嘛…….<br/>“…因此这种裁剪可以更加凸显您的腰线,”裁缝还在喋喋不休地推销，“您看，您的肩膀还是比较宽的，这样的腰肩比例也更加适合这种设计。另外除了西装，我们也有相关的配件在其他店面，包括领带，领带夹，领花。”<br/>“有帽子吗？” 不二子略带嘲讽的口气，虽然次元并不在旁边，但她就是突然想要刻薄一下。<br/>“当然先生，”裁缝殷勤地说，“休闲或者正式的礼帽，各式各样的都有。”<br/>“有这种吗？”不二子拿出手机，从角落里翻出了次元的照片，指着上面的帽子。<br/>”这种是定制款先生，恕我直言，显然这一顶并不是十分合身，太大遮住了您漂亮的眼睛。“裁缝继续夸夸其谈，”我们的定制服务会严格地贴合真您的尺寸来，请看这边。“裁缝带着不二子来到镜子前，对着她进行专业地指点。<br/>峰不二子仔细的观察镜子里的自己，虽然她已经洗过澡了，但是这是交换身体以来她第一次看次元的全身像（毕竟鲁邦住的男人窝的浴室只有个小镜子）。次元站直了的话比自己本身要高一点，但是，如果不二子观察的没错的话，他其实比鲁邦和五右卫门都要矮一点点。他的发量很惊人，发质如果能好好打理的话也不错，而不是像他平时那样油腻腻的。至于眼睛，虽然神枪手平时没有眼睛，不过按照裁缝刚才的说法…<br/>不二子又看了一会儿，发现，次元的眼睛是真的长得挺好看的。<br/>呸呸呸，不二子摇摇头，自己的灵魂绝对被次元的身体影响了，那个该死的自恋狂，还说什么比鲁邦英俊之类的，现在她只需要过好这几天，早点找到方法交换回去早完事儿。</p><p>不过如果按照现有的魔法师的建议，虽然和自己的身体睡觉感觉比较奇怪，但是假如是真的峰不二子的话，和次元睡觉也不是什么很难的事情，况且不二子还真的没睡过次元。</p><p> </p><p>次元走向女厕所的门口，他心里十分忐忑，在道德的边缘试探。鲁邦把他送进女厕所门口地时候挤眉弄眼地朝他笑，如果是正常的他，此时心里的色狼之魂应该已经被点燃了。虽然他们三个大老爷们也不是没有女装过，而且这种商场的女洗手间应该也都是单独的隔间，但是光明正大的进女厕所，想想还是挺刺激。<br/>次元兴致勃勃地推开女洗手间的门，这和他想象的完全不一样.<br/>真正在用洗手间的人并不多，但是镜子前站了满满地一排女人，她们都解下了自己的黑头巾，整理自己头巾下乱掉的头发或者妆容。妆容，次元对此感到震惊。他见过露脸的女人化着浓妆，但是他没想到那些遮面的女人们也会在面纱下化浓妆。她们还都带着不少金灿灿的首饰，以及露出来的，在袍罩下面华丽的裙子。大多数女人都带着孩子，或者结了婚，因此不能在丈夫之外的男人面前露出脸，或者有的家庭可以允许露脸，但是要把头发包住。但是显然，她们并不介意在女性的私人空间里脱下头巾，整理整理头发。站在靠门口的一位女士看见次元进来，还主动让出道，让她进去。</p><p>次元感觉自己作为一个大男人闯进了不该进的女生秘密基地，他低着头迅速走进隔间里，解决完又冲出来洗手。一个在步自己眉毛的女士让开水龙头，方便他上去。次元把手放在自动感应的水龙头下，流水冲刷在他暂时借用的不二子的纤细的手指上。次元抬头看镜子里，不二子的面孔从镜子里回望自己。</p><p>等次元从女洗手间出来之后，五右卫门和不二子已经和鲁邦站在一起等他了。鲁邦左手拿着他刚刚打包的奶茶，右手端着另一杯，同时帮不二子拿着一堆购物袋。不二子这边还继续把东西挂在路边手上，一边翻着自己的包。<br/>“我把停车券放哪了？” 不二子翻找着。<br/>“女厕所怎么样”鲁邦看见次元回来，不怀好意地问。<br/>“肃穆。”次元回答。<br/>“什么啊？”鲁邦的语气中尽显失望，一边把手里的奶茶和吸管递给次元，不二子终于找到了停车券，从鲁邦手里拿过另一杯奶茶。<br/>“走了走了，”不二子安然的把所有购物袋留在鲁邦胳膊上，一边拿出吸管。“真的是累死了，见了四五个魔法师，没一个靠谱的。”<br/>“但是不二子酱不是买到了想买的衣服吗。”鲁邦跟在后面殷勤的说，五右卫门和次元拖沓地走在路边身后。次元好心帮五右卫门拿过了几个食品袋，接着看五右卫门在看别处。<br/>“怎么了？” 次元顺着五右卫门的目光看去，是一个紫色戴墨镜，拿着超市食品袋，女学生模样的人，她刚好在向鲁邦他们的方向走来，在经过他们身边时，看了看次元和不二子。</p><p>“容器错了哦。”她对着次元和不二子说，接着就继续向自己要走的方向走去。<br/>次元和不二子对视了一下，交换了手中的冰激凌。<br/>“鲁邦！就两杯奶茶你都能搞错！”不二子抱怨到。<br/>“不会啊，我记得左手的是次元的，右手的是不二子酱的呀。”<br/>次元喝了一口手里的，被酸的皱起了眉头。<br/>“不对啊，我点的不是这个！”<br/>“啊！好甜！”不二子也喝了一口自己手里的。<br/>“哎，你看我就说，我没拿错。”鲁邦理直气壮了起来，接着他突然愣住了。<br/>”怎么了吗？“次元和不二子问，顺便交换回了自己的饮料，不二子嫌弃的用餐巾纸是擦着次元刚刚喝了一口的吸管口，次元见状直接把自己的吸管扔掉了，重新拿了一个还没开封的。‘<br/>”那个女人…”五右卫门说，还没说完，鲁邦突然把手里的所有购物袋都扔给了五右卫门，然后飞奔着向刚才那个墨镜女孩的方向。<br/>“神经病啊！” 不二子被其中一个购物袋砸中了，正在捡地上的东西。<br/>“喂喂喂，怎么回事儿？”次元看着五右卫门。<br/>“我刚刚在超市里见过那个女人，”五右卫门回答，“她，她让我多买了一杯泡面。”<br/>“什么跟什么啊？” 次元抱怨到，“该死的我还喝了一口不二子的东西。”</p><p>鲁邦在购物中心里七拐八弯了一圈，就是没看见刚刚墨镜女的身影。他站在一个交叉口四处张望，顺手靠在了一个小购物摊上。然而小购物摊的轮子没有固定住，被鲁邦碰了之后直接溜走了。等鲁邦稳回自己的重心后，却看见刚刚溜走的小购物摊撞在了某个店的门口，卡在店门口的装饰物掉了下来，刚好打飞了地上的几个箱子，直直的向鲁邦飞过来。鲁邦伸出手打算帅气的接住（不是用脸接那种，虽然他经常干这个事），然而一只化着汉娜纹身的手在箱子飞到他脸上之前接住了。</p><p>“可千万别客气，鲁邦三世。“墨镜女孩说，”我还剩一个东西没买。“<br/>鲁邦刚才想好的一万句撩妹的话突然就被卡住了，但是墨镜女孩大步流星地走着，仿佛不用回头就能看见鲁邦会像小狗一样跟上来。墨镜女孩拐入一家杂货店，在角落里来回翻东西。</p><p>“你刚才说什么意思？” 鲁邦果然跟了上来，“包括现在？容器错了？是我理解的那个意思吗？”<br/>墨镜女孩终于找到了她要的东西，一把巨大的，积了灰的长柄雨伞。<br/>”你要买雨伞？“鲁邦被逗笑了，”你确定吗？这可是阿布扎比？6⃣️“<br/>”又不用你付钱。“ 墨镜女孩去结了账，收营员也在用怪异的眼神看着她，”你想要我还不给你呢。“</p><p>鲁邦跟着墨镜女孩一路出了购物中心。太阳快要下山了，天气也凉爽了起来。购物中心楼上的工人还在懒洋洋地刷着油漆。墨镜女孩把伞打开，鲁邦感觉站离她远了一步。然而在鲁邦开口说下一句话之前，突然有什么东西掉下来砸在了伞上，接着有泼了他一脸。</p><p>“啊！” 鲁邦睁开眼，发现楼上的油漆桶现在在他脚边，墨镜女孩的伞上有一个明显是被油漆桶砸过的痕迹。她的身上干干净净的，而鲁邦一脸一身全是油漆。</p><p>五秒钟之后，鲁邦的耳边不出意外地听见了不二子，次元和五右卫门的嘲笑声，但是他顾不得这些了。<br/>“你。” 鲁邦对着墨镜女孩说，“你是货真价实的，不介意的话我们可以谈谈这次业务的价钱。““什么？” 不二子和次元异口同声地问？“鲁邦你疯了吗？”<br/>墨镜女孩把伞收了起来，从随身的购物袋里掏出酒精棉片递给鲁邦，鲁邦擦了一把脸。<br/>“身体只是承载我们灵魂的容器，而真理在于灵魂的修行。“鲁邦说，”尤利达文明出土的文物中最出名的就是它了，刻着尤利达预言的石板。这句话是灵魂那个章节的卷首语。“</p><p>”做了不少功课哟，”墨镜女孩夸赞道，接着她转向一脸懵逼的三人组，”我们刚刚见过面了，石川五右卫门先生，“她对着小五说，接着，她转向不二子的身体，”次元大介先生，早有耳闻”，最后她对着高她一头的“次元大介”，“还有绝世好女人峰不二子。” </p><p>“你在商场里，一眼就看出来次元和不二子的灵魂装错了。所以你才会说’容器错了‘。“ 鲁邦接着她的话说，”而你在出商场之前就买了伞，因为你知道油漆桶会掉下来。“<br/>”这完全有可能是骗人的把戏啊？“ 次元表示反对，”她可以提前卖通油漆工人什么的，说不定她和上午的某个魔法师是一伙儿的，所以也知道我们灵魂的事儿。“<br/>“我饿了。”墨镜女孩说，“我们可以找个地方吃饭，然后坐下来谈谈。”<br/>“乐意至极。”鲁邦说。</p><p>1⃣️不二子的白色西装套装见1993年sp鲁邦ansha令<br/>2⃣️次元的米兰时装周服饰见part4第18集<br/>3⃣️次元（其实还有鲁邦和五右卫门）的女装指的是官方漫画鲁邦三世Y里的一次，那一次鲁邦是jk，次元是护士，五右卫门是女佣（不是03年sp宝物返还那次）鲁邦三世Y是鲁邦的官方漫画之一，但不是monkey punch的鲁邦原始系列。山上正月作画。<br/>4⃣️官网设定次元178cm，不二子167cm。鲁邦和五右卫门依次比次元高一厘米。<br/>5⃣️海娜纹身是印度和一些中东国家女士装饰用的一种纹身，是用植物性混合的膏药画在手上，干了之后纹路可以在手上保留几个星期。<br/>6⃣️阿布扎比是沙漠气候，一年都下不了一次雨。买一把大伞看起来是很愚蠢的行为。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 去往巴比伦的路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>次元和不二子灵魂互换的第三天。他们找来了一个年轻的女巫，而女巫提议前往巴比伦。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章出现的一切有关尤利达文明的传说均为虚构，地缘政治问题也全部是为了剧情服务的虚构情节。如有雷同纯属巧合。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿布扎比，鲁邦的秘密基地<br/>
去往巴比伦的路</p><p> </p><p>鲁邦清了清嗓子，环顾了一圈，大手一挥，开始了他的演讲。</p><p>“尤利达文明，发源于两河流域，与同时期的美索不达米亚文明并存，甚至一度在战争中占领了巴比伦。在公元前400年左右，尤利达人突然开始迁徙。在人类历史如此早期的时刻，进行如此大规模和远途的迁徙是难以想象的。尤利达人迁徙的原因至今仍然是一个迷，而大部分人也在这种远程迁徙中或者死亡，或者陆陆续续在路途中安定下来。少部分尤利达人神秘地跨过了版图大陆，进入了现在的南美洲和中美洲地区。但是这些少量的人并不足以建立新的文明，而南美也被之后的玛雅文明一统天下。有人说玛雅人的预言能力正是继承于迁徙过来的尤利达人，因为尤利达人有四块神秘的圣石：时间，空间，灵魂和真理。其中的真理之石不仅能揭秘世界万物运行的道理，还教给了人们预测未来的方法。“ </p><p>鲁邦活动了一下脖子，发现自己完全被无视了，”喂！到底有没有人在听啊！“</p><p>这确实不是什么合适的发表古代文明学说演讲的地方，他们五个人围坐成一圈在鲁邦客厅的地毯上，地毯上摆着茶几，茶几上是乱七八糟的杯子和酒。 五右卫门在闭目养神，峰不二子在看手机，墨镜女孩在来回倒桌子上的好几杯酒，次元在发呆。</p><p>鲁邦感到自己收到了前所未有的侮辱，他直接动手拍了拍茶几，几个人回过神来。<br/>
”啊，哈？“<br/>
”你继续说。“<br/>
”尤利达文明啥？“<br/>
”四个石头，“墨镜女孩说，”时间，空间，灵魂和真理，你只说这一部分其实就够了。“<br/>
”喂喂喂！我在进行高级的科普文化教育好吗？麻烦你们几个稍微提升一下自己的思想境界！” 鲁邦感到十分不公平，”尤其是你！墨镜小姐！你到现在还没告诉我们你叫什么，而我已经给你免费买了这么多酒了！“<br/>
”罗赛琳娜·德比齐吾尔”，墨镜女孩说，“或者就叫我罗莎也行。”<br/>
“罗赛琳娜·德比齐吾尔”，鲁邦字正腔圆地说，甚至完美地发出了弹舌音，”作为新时代的女大学生，你不应该多了解一下世界文明的发展进程和…”<br/>
“因为我都知道啊，“罗赛琳娜说，“我就是尤利达人。”<br/>
次元和不二子的注意力一下子收回来了，连五右卫门都把头转了回来，鲁邦的手僵在了半空中。<br/>
“时间，空间，灵魂和真理。” 罗赛琳娜折腾完了最后两杯酒，满意地拍了拍手，“这个翻译是荷兰的考古学家5年前左右的考证，业界一直对四块圣石对应的名称有争议，另一种流行的翻译是,” 她把一杯绿色薄荷甜酒和一杯蓝色橙味甜酒摆在面前，“黑夜，预言，灵魂和空间。“</p><p>”名字的争议没有什么意义。”鲁邦反驳到，“重要的是圣石的功效。”<br/>
“说的没错，” 罗赛琳娜说，“次元，不二子，刚刚提到的这四个对你们来说耳熟吗。”<br/>
不二子和次元对视了一下，狐疑地挑了挑眉毛。<br/>
“灵魂。” 她说。<br/>
”Bingo！“ 罗赛琳娜说，”来吧，看看这两杯酒。绿色的薄荷酒在高脚杯里，蓝色的甜橙酒在普通玻璃杯里，现在想要把装它们的杯子换一下，要怎么做？“<br/>
“呵，我们没功夫做小学数学题。” 次元靠在沙发上，双手抱胸。<br/>
“先把绿的倒在空杯子里，把蓝的倒入绿色的杯子，再把绿的倒入蓝色的杯子。”五右卫门说，他也开始双手抱胸，靠在沙发上仿佛要和次元做双胞胎。<br/>
“没错，小学数学。”罗赛琳娜第三个双手抱胸，靠在沙发上，“这就是解决你们目前困境的方法。”<br/>
“你在逗我吗？“峰不二子没好气的说，”骗我没有好下场哦。“<br/>
”你是说，“鲁邦考上前来，”把其中一个人的灵魂先拿到别的地方，然后再交换？你是要用灵魂圣石？“<br/>
”空间。我们的语言是这么读的，”罗赛琳娜说着，用一种奇怪的语言重新读了一遍这个词，发音听起来竟然和日语有点像，次元不禁愣了一下。1⃣️罗赛琳娜拿出一个空杯子，“空间圣石可以提供一个想要的空间，甚至是暂时用于存放灵魂的也可以。而灵魂宝石，我猜是造成你们灵魂互换的原因。“<br/>
鲁邦想要继续发问，然而他敏锐的发现峰不二子的表情变的十分古怪，如果峰不二子还在用自己的脸的话，她说不定能掩饰这一点，可惜她现在用次元的脸，而没有帽子的次元任何心虚的表情鲁邦都了如指掌。<br/>
”不二子，“ 鲁邦转向她，”话说回来，你们两还没解释过到底发生了什么呢。“<br/>
次元看了看不二子，不二子看了看次元。鲁邦看了看他们，然后回头看了看罗赛琳娜，罗赛琳娜心领神会。<br/>
”我21了，在美国也算成年了“ 她说。<br/>
”什么啊！不是那个意思！” 不二子烦躁的说，“没有不合时宜的部分！”<br/>
“不仅没有，整个过程甚至没有什么可以拿出来讲的部分。” 次元讽刺地说，“不二子当了某个人傻钱多中东富豪的秘书去寻宝，然后翻车了。”<br/>
“我没有翻车！” 不二子强调，“我拿到宝物了，我只是用错了而已。这是可以容忍的常见失误嘛！”<br/>
“那你的部分呢。”五右卫门问次元，“显然你也卷进去了。”<br/>
“次元当了某个人傻钱多的中东富豪的保镖去寻宝。” 不二子抢先说，”这个富豪，非常非常凑巧。我能发誓完全是上天安排的巧合，也是我的老板。“<br/>
”放屁，“次元说，”是你把我雇来给你当苦力搬运工的，我他妈就想不明白你当时为啥不叫鲁邦或者五右卫门。然后你翻车了把我卷进去。”<br/>
“次元酱，注意语言。”鲁邦试图阻止他们再一次吵起来，“你现在是个lady了，要淑女一点。”<br/>
“老子就是次元大介！” 次元变本加厉地试图把脚翘在沙发上，但是他旁边坐着罗赛琳娜，是在没有空间摆腿了，只能作罢。</p><p>“不好意思，打断一下。” 罗赛琳娜说，“讲故事要讲基本法，两位劳驾告诉我们，时间，地点，人物？”<br/>
“我是三个月前入职的。 ”不二子说，“也就是1月初，新年聚会的时候认识的。“<br/>
”我是2月中旬被骗过去的。“ 次元说。<br/>
罗赛琳娜耸了耸肩，虽然她没有说，但她显然对这一段毫不关心，“你跟着你们老板去了哪里寻宝？”</p><p>“嗯，一个岛上，”峰不二子努力回忆道。<br/>
“你们是怎么去的？”<br/>
“坐私人游艇？” 次元不太确定的说，他发现自己的记忆很模糊。<br/>
“你们找到了什么？”<br/>
“红宝石吧？挺大一个。” 不二子说，“我好像什么都不记得了，真奇怪。”<br/>
”这就对了。“ 罗赛琳娜说，”你们找到的十有八九就是灵魂圣石，她被触发了之后开启了自我保护机制。次元先生，不二子小姐，你们关于整个儿寻宝的经历记忆是不是都很模糊。“<br/>
”没错。“两人异口同声地说。<br/>
”而且你们的记忆，在避免自己回想这件事，“罗赛琳娜补充道，”没错有人提起这件事，你们就会不由自主的吵起来，把话题引向别处。“<br/>
”确实是这样。“次元说，”不过吵架那一部分可能是我们自愿的。“<br/>
不二子翻了个白眼。鲁邦好像逐渐明白了，五右卫门依然淡定地坐在一边，仿佛这都不关自己的事。</p><p>“但是，你要怎么确定，这就是尤利达文明的圣石呢。”鲁邦问，“这也有可能是其他的什么魔法石头，或者什么现代黑科技，专门针对美女和…”<br/>
次元和不二子很同步地站起来，准备掐死鲁邦，他赶紧打住，罗赛琳娜救了他。<br/>
“我不确定，但是我有个办法可以确认一下。” 她说，“不过可能有点冒犯。“<br/>
不二子下意识地双手捂在胸前，然后发现自己现在很平。<br/>
次元发出不屑地嘲讽，”你那个衣服穿了跟不穿有什么区别。“<br/>
“还是有区别的。”鲁邦意有所指地说，次元发现他在危险地盯着自己，于是毫不留情地把他的脸按到一边去。<br/>
“记忆是分布在大脑皮层上，轻易不会被消除的。” 罗赛琳娜说，“灵魂圣石只是设置了某个信号，阻断你们去提取那一段的记忆。如果你们同意的话，我可以看一看你们的记忆，这样就能准确地找到灵魂圣石，以及对你们对应使用的魔法。”</p><p>房间里陷入了一片危险的沉默，连五右卫门都睁开了一只眼观察着情况。<br/>
“当然，我是有职业道德的。”罗赛琳娜摊开手说，“我只会查看有关灵魂宝石的那一小部分，其余的我没有兴趣。自然，是你们四个拿着刀枪，如果你们觉得有被冒犯，随时杀了我就可以。”<br/>
“假如真的如你所说，” 次元慢吞吞地说，“是由于那个什么灵魂石头导致了灵魂互换，那我们只要把他找到，再换回来就可以。”<br/>
“我同意。“ 不二子难得没有提出反对，”我可以查查我之前的机票，手机也可以定位。“<br/>
“这些都很容易查，” 罗赛琳娜打断了她，“我相信以诸位的能力，根本不在话下。那为什么还有聘用额外的魔法师帮忙呢？” 她站了起来，准备去拿自己的包。“我走了，多谢晚餐招待。”<br/>
五右卫门噌第一下站起来，手里握着斩铁剑，很有威胁性地拦在准备离开的罗赛琳娜面前。罗赛琳娜地眼睛在墨镜后眯了起来，像是准备开始战斗的猫，她站在原地没动，但也没打算继续坐下。鲁邦也站了起来，小心翼翼地钻进在武士和巫师中间。<br/>
“我们的女巫小姐，一定有别的理由吧。”鲁邦知道自己听起来毫无说服力，“即使我们找到原来的地方，找到原来的石头，但可能也需要什么诅咒魔法一类的才能运作。”<br/>
“胡说八道。”次元说，“虽然我的记忆很模糊，但我敢肯定这个破事儿发生的时候没有什么魔法师捣乱，既然如此，我们也不需要魔法骗子把我们弄回去。”<br/>
罗赛琳娜耸了耸肩，“很棒的逻辑，那你还记得当你们灵魂互换的时候，灵魂圣石问你们什么问题了吗？”<br/>
“如果在下的理解没错，那是一块石头，”五右卫门带着莫名的敌意，“石头不会说话。”<br/>
“问了，”不二子回答，她好像突然想起来什么，让她看起来有些心烦意乱，“小女巫说的对，石头问了我们什么问题才导致灵魂交换的。”<br/>
“问的什么呢？” 鲁邦和五右卫门异口同声地问。<br/>
不二子和次元都陷入了冥思苦想。<br/>
”记不起来无所谓。“罗赛琳娜抱着手，”还记得答案吗？“<br/>
不二子和次元的眼睛里迅速闪过一些东西，罗赛琳娜敏锐地捕捉到了。<br/>
“不用告诉我，也不用告诉任何人。“她重新坐下来，从购物袋里拿出一只薰衣草的香薰蜡烛，”你们这有烟雾警报器吗。“<br/>
鲁邦摇了摇头，任何一个烟鬼家都不会在客厅放这种东西。<br/>
罗赛琳娜把蜡烛放在一边小碟子里，打了个指响，蜡烛点燃了，闪烁着正常的黄色火焰。<br/>
”你们俩现在在心里默默想着那个答案。“ 她对次元和不二子说，”就是你们灵魂被灵魂圣石互换时，被问到的问题的答案。不用说出来，在心里默默重复就行。“ 她接着坐下来，伸出两只手分别向着次元和不二子的手，“可以吗。”</p><p>不二子迟疑了一下，握住了罗赛琳娜画满了海娜纹身的手，次元带着怀疑的眼神，但也握住了她的手。罗赛琳娜把他们的两只手放在蜡烛上方。接着她闭上眼睛，摘掉自己的墨镜，屏息凝神。</p><p>接下来的几分钟，屋子里都安静地可怕。次元和不二子伸着手，感觉胳膊有些酸。蜡烛默默地燃烧着，突然间，火焰变成了耀眼地紫色，闪烁了几秒之后，蜡烛熄灭了。</p><p>“哈？” 次元问。<br/>
“啊哈？”不二子几乎同时开口。<br/>
罗赛琳娜依然闭着眼睛，“我的猜测没错，你们的心意相通。”<br/>
话音刚落，次元差点被自己的口水呛死，不二子显出一副十足被恶心的样子。<br/>
“搞什么啊？”不二子抗议到。<br/>
“不可能。”五右卫门说。<br/>
“胡说八道。”次元毫不客气，他熟练地拿出马格南上膛，“你现在可以滚了。“<br/>
鲁邦没说话，他的脸色有点绿，视线很不确定地在不二子和次元之间徘徊。<br/>
”这是很简单地一个事情，“ 罗赛琳娜闭着眼，带回自己的墨镜，然后才睁开眼睛，”你们被问了同一个问题，然后’恰好‘“ 她着重强调了’恰好‘这个词，”恰好给了同一个答案。灵魂圣石只是有魔法的石头，并不比AI聪明多少。于是她轻易的判定你们俩没什么区别，然后又恰好把你们装错位置了。“</p><p>”世界上哪有那么多恰好。” 不二子下了结论，“故事时间结束，你可以走了。”<br/>
“我想听完。” 鲁邦突然站起来说，使出了他一贯耍赖的劲儿，“让我听完嘛！不二子酱！次元酱！五右卫门酱？”<br/>
“鲁邦，现在又不是你的灵魂装错了，”次元暂时不打算退让，“不对，你巴不得自己进入不二子身体里呢！”<br/>
“恶心死了！” 不二子尖叫，用次元地嗓子发出这种声音实在是不令人愉快，罗赛琳娜捂着耳朵已经冲到了门边。</p><p>“就一个问题，就一个！” 鲁邦跟着罗赛琳娜，“如果是你，打算怎么把他们换回来？“他看了看罗赛琳娜刚刚吃掉的东西，”就算是你吃了我这么多东西，也该多给我讲讲。“<br/>
”我无所谓的，“ 罗赛琳娜推开门，”要是我，我回去找空间圣石，就是我刚刚提到的。创造出一个灵魂能暂时呆住的空间，然后把他们换回来，就像我换鸡尾酒那样。“<br/>
”那你为什么不原路返回去找灵魂圣石呢？“<br/>
”这是第二个问题啦，我走了。” </p><p>鲁邦展开四肢卡在门框上，挡住罗赛琳娜的去路，五右卫门，次元和不二子在屋里冷漠地看着他表演，仿佛只是在马戏团看猴戏。<br/>
“因为灵魂圣石对人有着奇怪的判定标准，我也不能确认可以控制好她。”罗赛琳娜无奈地说，“你的人又不相信我，可怜可怜让我走吧。” 她蹲下来，打算从鲁邦腿下面钻过去，鲁邦灵活地也滑了下来。<br/>
“所以你要找空间圣石。”鲁邦继续追问，”你要去哪找？“<br/>
罗赛琳娜眨了眨眼睛，“ 空间圣石应该还在尤利达先祖的旧址，也就是巴比伦。用现代的话说，在伊拉克的巴比伦省。“<br/>
鲁邦”咚“的一声掉在了地上，罗赛琳娜跨过他来到外面，屋里的三位甚至没有人对他表示同情。<br/>
”我们后天早上机场见！” 鲁邦对着她离去的背影喊，“我会订好票的！”<br/>
罗赛琳娜挥挥手，没同意也没有反对。<br/>
鲁邦开心地关上门，回头看见三个伙伴依然一脸冷漠。<br/>
“我们要去巴比伦了。” 鲁邦搓着手，“我的手机在哪，先让我订一下票。”<br/>
“我不去。” 不二子直接拒绝，”她听起来就像个骗子。“<br/>
”我也不去。“次元懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，用不知道从哪翻出来的帽子盖住脸，“ 伊拉克可不是什么旅游胜地。”<br/>
“次元酱，不二子酱。我可是为了你们在奔走劳累。” 鲁邦听起来委屈极了。<br/>
“你是本来就打算去巴比伦吧，” 不二子拿着自己的手机，“我看见你订酒店了，你肯定是看上什么东西了。”<br/>
“说得我好像很卑鄙的样子，”鲁邦笑嘻嘻地凑过来，” 美军的武器商钱德勒·汉莫最近在巴比伦遗址淘到了不少好东西。当然了，这是我在积极给次元和不二子查尤利达文明的资料都时候，‘恰好’看到的消息。“ 他也开始强调’恰好‘。 “钱德勒正准备举行一个私人宴会，来展示挖到的尤利达宝石们。正好，我们需要找尤利达的圣石来解决不二子和次元的个人问题。”<br/>
“我不去。” 次元再次拒绝。<br/>
“为什么啊！ 难道次元你想继续做不二子吗？” 鲁邦一屁股坐在沙发边上，追问到。<br/>
“如你所见，”次元抬起手，“我现在到身体状况不方便行动。”<br/>
不二子笑了，她清了清嗓子，优雅地转了个圈展示自己的身体，”我也不去，鲁邦。“她得意地说，”如你所见，我的身体状况也不放行动呢。“ </p><p>”五右卫门酱！“ 鲁邦凑近他最后的希望，“得到的酬劳我们四六分！包吃包住，打斗和开路都按照当地最高标准计算。除了交通需要自理一下。”<br/>
”不报销机票？“ 五右卫门睁开一只眼睛，”那在下不去了。“<br/>
不二子别过头去翻了个白眼，次元懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，用高跟鞋踹了一脚鲁邦把他踢开，鲁邦狠下心来。<br/>
”反正他们俩都不去，我们五五分！“<br/>
”四六，“五右卫门面无表情，”我六你四！“<br/>
鲁邦的表情破裂了，他不能相信自己会被如此无情地对待。次元发出一阵大笑，站起身走向门口。<br/>
“你不给钱五右卫门也不跟你去。” 他在门口穿上鞋子。<br/>
“你去干嘛？”<br/>
“买烟。” 次元推门而去，毫不理会不二子在身后的“给我带一包” 的要求。</p><p>阿布扎比的夜晚有着最适宜的温度和湿度，次元慢腾腾地走着，感觉风拂过不二子的长头发。<br/>
鲁邦的基地并不在繁华的大街上，这里虽然也有少数蒙面头纱的阿拉伯男人和女人，但更多的是东南亚和周边其他阿拉伯国家的劳工，陈群结队地站在街边。次元像往常一样把手揣在衣服口袋里，因为不二子的女士裙子上口袋是在太小了。但走了几步，他发现一个尴尬的问题。<br/>
不二子的胸是在是，太大了，即使他在正常地走路，在没有穿紧身衣的情况下，每走一步，胸前两团肉都会上下颠一下，让他感到十分难受。而街上刚刚下工的东南亚和埃及男工人毫不掩饰地盯着他，脸上露出轻蔑又渴望的申请。次元暗自在心里骂了一千句脏话，然后赶紧双手抱在胸前，驼背低头，飞快地跑了。 </p><p>他拐了个弯，来到了大街上。这里穿着白袍的阿拉伯男人和黑纱的阿拉伯女人多了起来，他们绝大多数都行色匆匆，甚至可以躲避着他。次元松了一口气，接着意识到自己已经跑过了刚刚想去的小杂货店，但他并不打算冒险再回去，于是沿着慢慢地走，准备找下一个店铺。他转过街角，路过一家屈臣氏。透过透明的玻璃，看见罗赛琳娜在里面买东西。她的购物车里是几瓶黑色的染发剂，手里正拿着一盒卫生棉条看。</p><p>次元挑了挑眉毛，继续走自己的路。然而罗赛琳娜的身影在脑海里挥之不去，他总觉得这个女巫有什么不对劲的地方。<br/>
次元在下一个路口停了下来，街角有另一家正在营业的杂货店。他推门进去，看了看柜台上的烟。<br/>
“给我两条万宝路。”他简单地说，接着低下头等着。<br/>
店主是一个中年男人，正在看报纸，当他听见次元的声音（当然了，是不二子性感的声线）时慢吞吞地把报纸拿了下来，接着他愣住了，直挺挺地盯着他。<br/>
次元等了一会儿，发现店主并没有动作，” 两条万宝路。“他重复到，放慢了语速，怕店主听不清，当他抬头地时候，正好撞上店主的眼睛。<br/>
”万宝路？“ 店主的英语带着浓重的口音，”香烟？你抽烟？“<br/>
”万宝路！两条！“ 次元有点生气了，他再次重复自己的要求。<br/>
“女人？抽烟？“店主丝毫没有动手去拿烟的意思，”你？抽烟？“ 接着他摇摇头，”女人抽烟，不好。“<br/>
”管你屁事啊！“ 次元火了，但他耳边响起的是不二子的声音，即使在生气的状态下，听起来也十分娇嗔。”我给你钱，把烟给我！“<br/>
店主直勾勾地盯着次元的胸口，接着弯下腰，拿出一台水烟锅。<br/>
”女人，抽这个。“ 店主的脸上挤出意思干瘪的笑容。<br/>
次元伸手向后摸去，接着他想起来不二子的衣服根本没办法把马格南别在裤子上，因此他把枪藏在了衣服口袋内侧，但如果他现在去拿枪，就必须掀开自己的外套。在犹豫了几秒钟后，次元直接摔门出去了。</p><p>次元低着头，大步往回走，高跟鞋在寂静的路上发出哒哒的响声。在街口的公交车站看见了正在等车的罗赛琳娜，她听见了次元的脚步，正回头看着他。次元盯着她的面孔，突然想到了那里不对劲。</p><p>“你已经是黑头发了，为什么还要买黑色的染发剂。” 他直接问。<br/>
“不是给我用的。“ 罗赛琳娜轻松地回答。<br/>
“还有，你为什么晚上也带着墨镜。” 次元问。<br/>
罗赛琳娜笑了，“你以为为什么？为了装逼吗？”<br/>
次元被她的笑声弄地有些尴尬，他突然意识到，假如罗赛琳娜的眼睛真的有什么残疾，那自己刚才问了一个多么冒犯的问题。<br/>
“不好意思。”他嘟囔着，准备离开。罗赛琳娜停止了笑声。<br/>
“嘿！没事的！” 罗赛琳娜拉住他，另一只手微微地把墨镜拉下来，露出自己的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>次元跌跌撞撞地冲回家，撞开门掉在沙发上，把本来坐在沙发上的五右卫门和鲁邦吓得跳了起来。五右卫门轻松地稳住了平衡，鲁邦则直接滚到了地上，脸着地。<br/>
“你干什么？撞鬼了？” 鲁邦从地上爬起来。<br/>
“比鬼还吓人。” 次元从地上乱七八糟的书里随手拉了一本扣在脸上，“我要走了，过会儿我就买票离开这个鬼地方。”<br/>
“别呀，五右卫门刚刚答应了陪我去巴比伦，但是你怎么忍心让丢下我们呢？“<br/>
”烟呢？“不二子听见客厅的响动，走了出来，她显然刚刚洗完澡，次元甚至没功夫管她又洗了澡这件事。<br/>
”你去买。“ 次元把钱包直接丢给不二子，不二子接着了，但她一脸不可置信。<br/>
”你居然直接把钱包丢给不二子？“鲁邦喊道。<br/>
”你连个烟都买不回来吗？“不二子同时问道。<br/>
”你爱抽啥牌子就买啥，给我一条万宝路就行。“ 次元没理他们，在沙发上翻了个身。<br/>
不二子莫名其妙地看了看鲁邦，鲁邦和五右卫门表示完全不知所措。她不耐烦地耸了耸肩，换上外套，顺手把次元的帽子扣在头上，拿着次元的钱包出门了。</p><p>天色更暗了，温度也下降到了微微有一丝凉意的地步。不二子刚刚洗完头发还没吹干，但幸好这是次元的头发，比她自己的要短，也不至于感冒。楼下闲坐着很多东南亚和中东的劳工，看见不二子走过来时纷纷转过脸去，有两个小孩甚至吓得转头就跑。  </p><p>不二子不敢置信地把次元的帽子压低了一点，这种待遇她还从来没享受过。她信步来到最近的小商店，顺手买了一些零食和酒，最后指着柜台上的烟 “ 给我五条万宝路。”<br/>
店主非常警惕地站了起来，迅速拿了五条烟放在柜台上，一边漫不经心地清点货物，一边不时抬头看着不二子，不二子也回看了一眼店主，店主迅速低下头。<br/>
“一共130迪拉姆” 店主用蹩脚的英语说，顺便伸出指头比了个1和3。<br/>
不二子伸手进西装外套拿钱包，在她这么做时，店主突然整个都紧绷了起来，双手死死地扣住柜台，瞪着她手上的动作。不二子莫名其妙地拿出钱包。在看见钱包的一瞬间，店主又突然松弛了下来。<br/>
不二子这才明白，店主把她当抢劫的了。都怪次元这一身该死的打扮，她下决心从明天开始要彻底改变自我形象。她随便掏出钱付了款，然后拿着东西转头回家。</p><p>不二子在路上先点了一只烟抽了起来，路边有几个菲律宾小孩在院子里边玩边听广播，不二子慢悠悠地走着，也又一句没一句地听着。</p><p>“…是目前发现的最大的遗址群。其中，以尤利达王朝的王冠和权杖最为出名，王冠主体由纯金打造，中心镶嵌着约20克拉的红宝石….”<br/>
不二子停住了脚步，她不动声色地向广播挪了几步。<br/>
“…此外，此次发掘最引人瞩目的考古成就当属名为‘空间’的尤利达圣石的发掘。根据尤利达已出土的文献和考古研究，’空间‘是古代尤利达文明的四大圣石之一。‘空间’是一块重达480g的黑曜石。黑曜石本身是火山喷发形成的物质，因此在少有火山活动的两河流域出土出如此巨大的黑曜石，很可能是古代文明中长途通商交流的重要证据。根据本次开采的主导人，钱德勒汉莫先生估计，如果能成功地开采到‘空间’，其在世价值将超过3亿美元。与此同时，汉莫先生热衷于收集地各类尤利达文明的古老宝石也将在这次私人宴会展出，其中包括他刚刚从阿拉伯联合酋长国收购地巨型红宝石，尤利达文明四大圣石中的‘灵魂’….”</p><p>不二子听地心花怒放，等她回过神地时候，几个小孩正惊恐地看着他。察觉到她的眼神，小孩抱着收音机一溜烟跑没了。</p><p>”所以目标是这次钱德勒汉姆的私人收藏展？“ 五右卫门总结到，”刚好不论是‘灵魂’还是‘空间’都会被展出。”<br/>
“准确地说，‘灵魂’会被展出。“ 鲁邦故意炫耀地用尤利达的语言来读宝石的名字。”’空间‘还正在开采中，不过等我们过去混进去之后，应该也已经开采完展出了。“ </p><p>次元在沙发上扭了一下，鲁邦刚刚用尤利达语读’空间‘的时候他总是感觉在叫自己。他脸上的书因为自己的扭动掉在了地上，次元伸手去捡，发现他打开的刚好是尤利达四大圣石的那一页。<br/>
”真该死。“他小声叫骂到，接着他的手在空中停住了。<br/>
书上画着已经被开采出的两个圣石的插图，分别是火红的’灵魂‘，也就是他之前和不二子去偷，结果被互换了灵魂的那个。还有一块被打磨的及其圆润的紫水晶，紫水晶的中心颜色更深，包围着中间的深紫色，是一圈半透明的紫色水晶，最终这些大大小小的圆组成一块大的紫水晶。这是’真理‘圣石，大约5年前在南美洲出土，正式了尤利达文明不可思议的跨越大陆的迁徙。<br/>
就像罗赛琳娜的眼睛一样，仍然在次元的脑海里挥之不去。她在车站把自己的墨镜拿下来了，随机次元就后悔自己问了冒犯的问题。罗赛琳娜的眼睛是紫色的，不是伊丽莎白泰勒那种，而是真正的紫色，就像次元刚看到的紫水晶一样。让次元头皮发麻的是，她的瞳孔中央是深紫色，而围绕着瞳孔一圈的虹膜就像刚刚他在图片上看到的一样，仿佛她眼眶里的不是眼睛，而是两颗水晶石头。<br/>
罗赛琳娜用她吓人的眼睛看着次元，接着突然想到了什么似的，从她的购物袋深处拿出了一条万宝路。那个购物袋是她中午在购物中心用的，而万宝路上还贴着购物中心的价签。难道她在见到次元之前就知道了次元晚上会买不到烟，还特意提前准备了吗？<br/>
次元拿起被他弄掉的书，开始看有关“真理”圣石的部分。<br/>
“真理象征着世界万物的定理，代表着一切真谛。” 他默默读着，“而掌握了一切的真理，就很容易正确地推导出下一步发生的事情，进一步预见未来。因此’真理‘圣石有被称为预言之石或先知之石，传说玛雅人的预言能力正是带着’真理‘迁徙而来的尤利达人传授的…”<br/>
次元合上书，陷入深思。理智上他不愿意相信那个看上去不怎么靠谱的女巫，但是他的直觉隐约告诉他，罗赛琳娜似乎有这个实力。</p><p>不二子推门进来，打断了次元的思考。她把买来的烟丢给次元，接着绕道了鲁邦和五右卫门之间。<br/>
“还打算去巴比伦吗。“她温柔地说，但是这句话用次元的声音说出来听着总是阴阳怪气的很。五右卫门只觉得自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他赶紧站起来离开。<br/>
”不二子酱改主意了吗？“鲁邦欣然接受了这个版本的不二子，甚至想伸手去勾她的下巴。接着他和不二子都察觉到沙发上次元杀人的眼神，两个人赶紧分开了一点距离。<br/>
”其实去巴比伦遗址旅游也挺不错的，我之前没考虑清楚。更何况，“ 她看着次元，”我刚刚下楼才发现，其实我的身体情况虽然有点不方便，但是在这种情况下却十分便利呢。“<br/>
”你想说啥就直说！“次元坐了起来。<br/>
”毕竟现在人家长得像个凶恶的黑帮打手了，出门买烟都很具有威慑力呢。”不二子阴阳怪气的说。<br/>
“老子以前就是黑帮打手！你他妈有意见就滚！” 次元把手里地书直接砸向不二子，鲁邦把书从空中接住了。<br/>
“别生气呀次元酱。“不二子变本加厉，” 生气了容易长痘痘哦。“<br/>
”你的脸上长满痘痘我也无所谓。”次元故意扯了扯脸。<br/>
“次元酱，那现在不二子也要加入了，就剩你一个人…”鲁邦还没说完就被打断了。<br/>
“我也去。” 次元说，“还有今天中午的那个女巫，你有她的联系方式吗？”<br/>
不二子和五右卫门不可置信地看着次元，鲁邦很是惊喜。<br/>
“有的有的！当然留过电话。我们约定了后天早上九点半在机场见” 鲁邦兴奋地说，“次元你怎么改主意了？我就知道会有人支持我的！”<br/>
次元看了看鲁邦手里的书，罗赛琳娜的紫眼睛在他脑子里闪过，他没开口，直接躺回了沙发上。<br/>
“那就准备收拾行李吧。” 次元糊弄地说。</p><p>早上8点，鲁邦依然先到了楼下开着车等。五右卫门提前一天走了，由于最终鲁邦还是没有报销机票，所以他决定搭乘头一天晚上的便宜午夜航班先行一步，随后在巴比伦的机场和他们汇合。次元已经坐在后座上了，他的行李有一半都是不二子强行塞给他的。而不二子本人，在经过一天的购物和打扮之后，现在还在楼上收拾东西。<br/>
次元看了看表，恼火地把烟灭掉。<br/>
不二子终于姗姗来迟，她先是把两个行李箱强行塞在后备箱，又把一个大包放在了后排座位上，接着才钻进副驾驶。<br/>
”哎呀呀要迟到了，开快点。“ 不二子慌忙系上安全带。<br/>
”还不是因为你。“次元在后排抱怨。<br/>
鲁邦飞快地开到了机场，一路上不知道超了几次速，希望万能的钱形警官不要这么快就追踪过来。等他匆匆把车停在出发层，他先下车跑向服务柜台。”次元麻烦你停一下车！我们一会儿楼上汇合！”<br/>
鲁邦冲进出发大厅，根据自己的航班号找到服务柜台，然而服务柜台前却挤着一大群人。鲁邦有点着急，接着他发现，有几个机场的工作人员正在拦着那一大群人，他心里有点十分不妙的预感。<br/>
他凑上前去，发现大部分挤成一团的人都在讲阿拉伯语，从穿着来看，似乎都是伊拉克人和约旦人。机场的广播在播放紧急通知，等到阿拉伯语的播报结束，终于开始英语播报时，鲁邦发现居然是自己的航班被取消了。<br/>
“喂喂喂！不是吧！” 鲁邦挤上前，抓住了一个机场的工作人员，“这是怎么回事？”<br/>
“我们现在也没有办法。”机场的人磕磕巴巴地说，顺便指了指墙上的电视。<br/>
鲁邦一抬头，电视上正在播报国际新闻，画面滚动播放着战争的画面和阿拉伯语字幕，鲁邦打开手机，随机跳出好几条breaking news<br/>
”文物开采引发大规模宗教抗议。“<br/>
”巴比伦省显然大规模混乱。“<br/>
”伊拉克当局正在对巴比伦省爆发的游行予以控制。“<br/>
“不是吧！”鲁邦惨叫到，接着，仿佛为了回答他的问题似的，电视上突然插播了一条紧急新闻。<br/>
“美军在伊拉克再次开启军事行动，并针对巴比伦省的暴乱进行镇压。巴比伦附近的机场及交通设施从今晨起全部进入封锁状态。”<br/>
鲁邦的手机跳出一条信息，是次元发来的，叫他现在先去楼下停车场。<br/>
等鲁邦匆忙找到自己的小菲亚特时，罗赛琳娜已经在和他招手了。<br/>
“准备好公路旅行了吗？鲁邦先生！”她的语气十分愉快，“我已经先定好了去约旦的机票，我们在安曼3⃣️下飞机后恐怕要开车去巴比伦了，不过我倒是知道几条从村庄走的小路，应该可以逃过边境检查。对了，你们三位的机票钱给我报销一下哦“<br/>
”等等，你怎么知道今天航班会被取消？“不二子不可思议地问，”不对，你买了三张机票！你甚至知道五右卫门先走了！你窃听了我们！“ 她一把揪住罗赛琳娜的领子。<br/>
”我是女巫呀，我会预言嘛。“罗赛琳娜轻松的说。<br/>
“别说胡话！” 不二子依然不相信地追问，然而鲁邦和次元好像很轻松地接受了这一事实，直接拉开车门上了车。<br/>
“喂！你们两个！“ 不二子丢下罗赛琳娜，钻进车里。”你们怎么知道她会预言？“<br/>
”我第一次见到她就知道，“ 鲁邦打开后备箱，拿了自己的行李，”她在阿布扎比的商场买了伞，因为她知道之后油漆桶会掉下来。“<br/>
”那你呢？次元？“ 不二子回头问坐在后座的人。”我看的书多。“ 次元说。<br/>
”什么？“不二子气愤地喊叫到，”什么你看的书多！你们两居然合伙儿欺骗我！“<br/>
”我保证，不二子酱，这事儿我俩没商量过。” 鲁邦拉出了自己的箱子，接着帮不二子拉出了她的箱子，“纯粹是心有灵犀。”<br/>
次元瞟了鲁邦一眼。<br/>
“那我们怎么办？飞去安曼然后开车去巴比伦吗？” 不二子继续追问。<br/>
“不二子酱，”鲁邦叹了口气，“你不觉得现在我们最该担心的不是我们三个，而是昨天晚上先飞过去的五右卫门吗？” 他拉着行李朝机场走去，“他昨晚已经到巴比伦了，而现在那边没信号。”</p><p> </p><p> 1⃣️次元的名字’次元‘ 正是二次元，三次元的那个次元。我记得说是Money Punch老师很喜欢’次元‘这个词所有用来创作，而他的名字’大介‘在日语中的发音和’很喜欢‘非常相似，所以次元大介就是“很喜欢’次元‘这个词” 的谐音。次元本身就有纬度，空间的意思。 而罗赛琳娜说尤利达文明中空间的读音和日语相像，换句话说，次元以为自己被cue了。</p><p>2⃣️伊丽莎白泰勒是上世纪著名的好莱坞影星，代表作埃及艳后等。她最出名的特征之一就是紫色的眼睛，但她的眼睛严格地来看的话是介于黑色和深蓝色之间，不会是二次元动漫意义上的紫色。<br/>
3⃣️安曼 约旦首都。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>